Daffodils
by BeBDanceSTX
Summary: Ryan has a secret.  How far will he let it without reaching out for help.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer - I don't own HSM, but I do own the story.**

**Please R&R .. If you want more of the story let me know.**

**Prologue** –

Ryan lazily shielded the sun from his eyes as he awoke from a night of peaceful dreams. Nights like this had been rare ever since it happened. He had pretended that it was not the reason he couldn't sleep at night. He had tried to pretend that it wasn't behind the fact that he shuddered if anyone touched him. Above all, he tried to pretend that it was not the reason he felt inhuman, as if nobody, not even Sharpay, understood what he had gone through and what he was feeling.

As Ryan forced himself out of bed and into the shower, he couldn't help but feel as if today was going to be different. That today, he wasn't going to let it hold him back. The drama king got dressed rather quickly and was out the door and waiting in the car before Sharpay even applied her first layer of lip gloss.

The day seemed to drag on, but at last final period was among the students of East High. Ryan was aimlessly staring out of the window as Ms. Darbus droned on about the importance of proper lighting in the theatre. Ryan could care less, as long as the lights were focused on him, it was an unimportant topic.

But this year they weren't on him. They were on someone new, someone who doesn't deserve the leading role. He quickly tried to block the thought of that someone from his mind. Thinking of him reminded Ryan of what happened that day in gym. Why had he been so careless to allow himself to be the only one left in the locker room? He didn't think much of it, until he realized he wasn't alone. No. He was there. He. The someone who did it to him. The someone who had caused his nightmares and his ability to feel anything but broken.

And with that thought, this once different day, melted into the blur that had become Ryan Evans life.


	2. Whimper

**Chapter 1 – ****Alone**

Out of all the classes East High offered, gym was definitely Ryan Evans least favorite. Something about getting sweaty and smelly didn't sit right with him. It was also the only class Ryan was not by his twin sister's side, seeing as boys and girls were in separate gyms. Sharpay was lucky, she had other friends besides Ryan like Gabriella. Unfortunately the guys in school didn't particularly like Ryan and his lack of masculinity. There was also one other part of gym class the drama king disliked, the locker room.

Ryan always made sure he was the first one in and the first one out of the locker room. He didn't like to be there when the other guys were present. Their constant name calling became too much for him to handle. Things seemed to be going decently for a few weeks. Ryan was in the locker room before the bell rang, and was out in the gym before any other of the guys arrived. When the boys were released from the gym, instead of socializing, Ryan ran to the locker room, changed, and was on his was before the bell sounded. His schedule was then interrupted by one thing, new state legislature requiring students to shower after physical activity to promote hygiene.

Coach Bolton delivered the news after one very uneventful class. Starting tomorrow, the boys would have to shower before leaving the locker room. Ryan's stomach plummeted inside of him. A large knot formed in the back of his throat.

The next day came much quicker than Ryan would have hoped. Before he knew it, gym was over and he trudged into the now crowded locker room. He was surrounded by his peers in various states of undress.

"Be calm, keeps your eyes dead ahead and mind your own business. They can't call you names if you don't give them a reason to", Ryan said to himself.

He did have to admit that it was nice to not have to spend the rest of the day gross from forty minutes of physical hell. The hot water felt good against his sweaty skin, and he quickly washed himself and shampooed his hair using the toiletries he had brought from home. Ryan lost track of time, letting the pulsating water relax him and soothe his nerves. Before he knew it, he was the only one left in the shower.

"Shit. I'm going to be so late", were the words that escaped his mouth as he stepped out of the steamy shower room. Bolting to his clothes on the bench, Ryan realized that he was not alone. Standing there in front of him was the most popular student in all of East High, the play-maker himself, Troy Bolton.

"Going somewhere Evans?"

"Umm ... I'm running really late. I'll be out of here in a second"

"There will be no need for that." And with those words, Troy removed his towel exposing his defined body, chiseled from the many hours of working out and playing basketball. Ryan gasped in a combination of fear and awe as his body became rigid and petrified. The play-maker stepped toward the drama king. Troy removed Ryan's towel and shoved him up against the wall with enough force to make him let out a small yelp.

"You are going to do everything I say. If you refuse or scream I will cause you so much physical pain you would have wished you just listened. Understand?"

A small whimper was the only thing to escape Ryan's mouth.


	3. Cold Tile Floor

**Chapter 2**** – Cold Tile Floor**

Troy pushed Ryan up against the wall and kissed him. Troy kissed him more furiously than he had ever kissed Gabriella. Ryan tried to pull away, but the play-maker's arms, muscular from hours spent practicing, held his petite frame firmly against the wall. The smaller blonde made another attempt to get away, this time succeeding. He ran to grab his towel, but before he could stand back up, Troy delivered a forceful slap to Ryan's face. The slap was enough to throw Ryan back to the ground with a loud _thump_.

Ryan reached up to his now swollen and bleeding lip, and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "There was no use fighting it, he was only going to win in the end", the blonde said to himself. And with that internal statement, Troy Bolton had defeated Ryan Evans.

"Everyone will be heading to lunch, so you are mine for the next thirty minutes", Troy said in a domineering voice. He pulled Ryan off of the ground, and shoved him back up against the wall, only this time the drama king's face was pressed against the hard stone. Troy placed his hand over Ryan's mouth to stifle any screams, either in pain or in an attempt to get help. Without any warning, Troy slammed the majority of himself inside of Ryan.

Tears fell down Ryan's cheek. The only thing he could do was wait for it to be over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Troy finished in one loud gasp. He stood there inside Ryan for a few minutes, panting, out of breath from the intense physical activity he just performed. Troy caught his breath and pulled out. He turned Ryan around and punched the small blonde in the gut.

Ryan fell to the ground gasping for air. The play-maker kicked him hard in the face.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, tell anybody what happened, I will make sure you never walk again."

With that, Troy quickly threw his clothes on, and left the locker room, leaving Ryan laying a mess on the cold tile floor.


	4. Daffodils

**Chapter Three – Daffodils**

The church was a very beautiful one. It had high ceilings, large stained glass windows, gorgeous dark-stained oak pews, and a breath taking altar upon which hundreds of white candles were currently burning.

Sharpay would normally have taken a few moments to admire the beauty of her surroundings. She would have normally made comments on the images depicted in the windows. She would have turned to her mother and they would have talked about how pretty the altar was, or how cute the junior minister next to it was. All these things would have happened if they were at the church for a different reason.

Most of the East High students had their parents call them out of school so they could attend service that Tuesday morning. A feeling of melancholy hung over the congregation as the pastor stood to begin his service.

None of the students were affected by the day's events as much as Troy Bolton. He thought to himself, "How could Ryan have done this? I didn't know that I could do so much damage to such an innocent person. I should have just told him how I felt about him. Maybe things would be different then."

The pastor droned on about the importance of friendship and staying strong in times like these. He then asked the congregation to step outside to the back of the church, where the burial would take place.

The sun shone brightly as they lowered the casket into the ground. Troy let a single tear slide down his cheek as tossed a lone daffodil into the grave.

Everyone thought that Ryan was just really unhappy with life. That he was depressed, and that was why he did what he did. Nobody knew the truth. Nobody knew that it was Troy who had broken Ryan's spirit.

As they placed the grave stone atop of the mound of freshly packed earth, Troy managed to get a glimpse at the writing before turning away.

_ Ryan Evans _

_ Son, Brother, & Friend_


End file.
